The present invention relates to an electric plug-and-socket connection having a connector housing with a connector having a cover detachably connected to a mating connector, the connector having a first locking mechanism in the form of a slide, which is movable from a first position into another position, and having a second locking mechanism which is also movable from a first position into another position, and which is provided for bringing the plug to the mating connector and locking it.
Electric plug-and-socket connections for connector parts of the type described above are known in a variety of forms.
They are used to ensure an electric connection between two connector parts to prevent inadvertent loosening of this connection.
A connector, also called a cable harness connector, has a connector housing and a cover and usually has a locking claw. This locking claw is arranged on the side walls of the cable harness connector in the form of a lever movable from a first position (opened position) into another position (closed position) by swiveling. While the cable harness connector is being positioned on a mating connector, the locking claw engages in two laterally projecting pins, and by depressing the locking claw in the direction of the cable harness connector, the cable harness connector is brought directly to the mating connector. This achieves the result of securing the electric plug-and-socket connection against shaking, i.e., so it will not open or loosen due to shaking, joggling, or the like.
Locking slides are also provided in other embodiments of cable harness connectors of the type described above. The locking slide is movable from an opened position to a closed position. To prevent the locking slide from moving or loosening under shaking stress or losing its closed position in any way, at least one catch hook is provided, cooperating in the closed position of the locking slide with a catch recess on the sides of the cable harness connector. By shifting the locking slide in the direction of the closed position, the catch hooks, which are arranged on the sides of the mating connector, slide onto a surface of the locking slide until they engage in a defined position.
Other embodiments provide locking slides as well as locking claws that are arranged together on an electric plug-and-socket connection. The function of the locking slide is to arrange the cable harness connector on the mating connector in the correct position, and the locking lever or locking claw is provided to secure the cable harness connector firmly on the mating connector.
One embodiment provides that the locking claw may only be swiveled when the locking slide has already reached its closed position.
An important disadvantage of the electric plug-and-socket connections known in the related art is that they have a great many parts, resulting in relatively high costs and therefore also a greater complexity in assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric plug-and-socket connection having two locking elements, a locking slide and a locking lever in such a way as to ensure a secure function in both closed and opened positions and to lower the cost of manufacturing such an electric plug-and-socket connection as well as reducing the assembly complexity.
According to the present invention, the cover and the second locking mechanism form a one-piece part.
An important advantage of the device according to the present invention is that the manufacturing cost, in particular that of the cable harness connector, is reduced by the fact that only one part is placeable on the connector housing, so that in addition to reducing the number of parts, assembly is also simplified.
In addition, the design according to the present invention permits in particular locking by displacement of the cover, and cable outlets may be provided on both front sides of the cable harness connector, without interfering with the locking per se.
In addition, the installation height of such an electric plug-and-socket connection may be lower because the usual lever design, which points away from the top part of the cable harness connector in the open position, i.e., while the cable harness connector is being placed on the mating connector, also takes up room for the swiveling movement. This effect is achieved by simple displacement of the cover perpendicular to the direction of plug insertion, as otherwise achieved with a lever made preferably of metal.